


To Hunt and To be Hunted

by EuphoriaWriter



Series: Prey and Predator [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Autopsy, Bleeding, Blood, Cervitaur, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Choking, Crazy, Gore, Hunter - Freeform, Hunter Bill Cipher, Hunting, Immortality, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Instability, NSFW, Regeneration, Sexual, Shooting, Smut, Stalking, Torture, Yaoi, dubious, forest, insane, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher is a businessman that makes millions off of his business sin the city, but as fun as it is to screw over people with corrupted deals and such there is another part of his life he has out in the forest titled Gravity Falls in Oregon. Two months once every year Bill goes out to Gravity Falls to stay in his secluded cabin and hunt the creatures that lurk there, but what happens when he is driven insane with a cervitaur he has never seen before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hunt and To be Hunted

They call me Cipher, but I also go by Bill, I make a grand sum of a million dollars a year off of my money making business in the city. Although I do enjoy the luxuries and grand experiences of what comes with making bank I have a private secluded cabin in the woods. The land is called Gravity Falls, a part of Oregon that some are drawn to and others find intriguing. My classic rich life becomes boring and when I need a break from the corrupted deals of the business world that I make I take a two month break out in my cabin. I supplies and take the four to five hour drive out into nature to the cabin, unload and relax for a day and only a day. I am a bored man with tendencies that only I can do in private and the only way I’m in comfortable privacy is out in Gravity Falls.  
Of course I do not just do all of this to relax and do tedious everyday white bread camping in a giant cabin. If I wanted to relax I would be getting my balls massaged by my assistant’s tongue while playing the most graphic video game on the market and drinking a martini. My breaks consist of me spending time hunting and I don't just hunt for normal animals.It was when my old assistant from five years ago suggested I take a break out here, the land was given to me through my deceased uncle’s will after he had died around that time. After taking her advice I spent the first week relaxing, which only made me anxious to do something. One night I had heard a noise outside the cabin so I grabbed a bat and flashlight, heading outside.  
That was my first encounter with a flesh mongrelling zombie, drooling and advancing near me once I flashed a light in its face. It was my first encounter with the unnatural forces the lie within Gravity Falls. After beating up the creature with the bat, it retreated oddly enough, I spent the next month there looking for more things like it. I thought I had gone crazy, but the more I found the more real it became. The things that dwelled in Gravity Falls forest was something else. That was when the itch started. My desire to rip into these things, hunt them down and look at them up close. Getting gnomes was easy, I plucked a dozen up in ten minutes and put them in an animal carrying cage. Inside my cabin I ripped them up, pined them to a table with nails and sliced them open. Found out what makes them tick, but I didn't stop there, werewolves, zombies, vampires, fairies, mermaids and griffins, I hunted them all down in the last five years, including a unicorn.  
What fascinated me the most was how they regenerated. I found this out from the Gnomes, after cutting them up and making them bleed their bodies healed up in three days and were moving around again like nothing. Same with the others, like some kind of odd magic going around in this place. Scars were left on them though from where I bludgeoned, sliced and hit them open. This was better than hunting, of course that being said I abused this to the fullest, corrupting and prodding my filth into these creatures I chased. I planted the seed of fear into these things so easily. At one point they did try to get me to leave by messing with my things, but of course I only got worse when that happened. The creatures learned to play nice after that.  
Five years of doing this, I never thought to take any of these creatures and exploit them for more money and gain, I only wanted this to be my secret and only mine. It was not until last year that I began to go crazy. The last week I spent in Gravity Falls I saw a creature I never saw before. I woke up early for once and walked out onto the top porch from where I could see the woods and the river nearby. While enjoying a cup of coffee I noticed something over by the river, at first I waved it off as a mermaid or a fairy, but that was not the case. At a second look I noticed something else about this creature, it had a lower part of a deer and the top half of a human with long antlers that protruded from the top of its head. I gawked at it for the longest moment, I stared too long that before I knew it the creature was gone.  
It drove me crazy thinking about it, I haven't seen a creature like that out here before until that morning. I spent the next few days trying to track it from where I saw it at the river, only to get two more looks of the creature until I had to leave to return to work. Every day since then I would think about that creature, my mind filled with what I would do to it, how I wanted to hunt it, it was like a spark relit inside of me.  
Today is the first time coming back to the cabin since then. Parking the rental van by the cabin the sun was setting by the time I had arrived to the cabin. I unloaded the supplies and the suitcases from the van into the cabin. The place was all cleaned up and well kept by the sitter I hire for the year named Blendin Blandin. After settling into the cabin I took out the new tools of choice I decided to bring out for the occasion. I have fantasized about this cervitaur multiple times in all sorts of ways and all kinds of things I wanted to do to it. The first desire that consumed me was one involving a beautiful black rifle sniper I bought to hunt them with as well as two quart bottles full of tranquilizer liquid, darts as well as the gun it came with, and an assortment of other items to be named later. From dangerous to dubious they varied, from guns and knifes to cock rings, cuffs and clasps, I got them all for all of the twisted fantasies the brewed in my mind about this creature. I was going to purge.  
Putting these things away into my work room I locked up and went out onto the porch. Watching the sun set and stain the sky red I imagined the things that are to come within the next two months.


End file.
